


What Happens in Altissia, Stays in Altissia

by Yenneffer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, attempted humour, failed humour, or chocobros fail yet again, stays in altissia, what happens in altissia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: “Dude, you sure we’re gonna find them that way?”, or one morning of our two chocobros in Altissia. What could go wrong, right?





	What Happens in Altissia, Stays in Altissia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DracoMaleficium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoMaleficium/gifts), [errantknightess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantknightess/gifts).



“Dude, you sure we’re gonna find them that way?” Prompto hovered behind Noct, who was preparing to cast a line.

He was, Prompto had to admit, an excellent fisherman. What he wasn’t so sure of was if even the very best expertise would help them fish out keys lost to the depths during a gondola ride Astrals-knew-exactly-how-many-miles away.

“You have a better idea?” asked his Prince, steadily reeling the line in.

“Walking and hoping we step on them? Summoning the Leviathan? _Anything_?”

Noct sent him an unimpressed look and prepared to cast again.

“Dude, are you using BAIT?!”

“Shh, you’re gonna give us away,” Noctis hissed at him. “Look, do you wanna tell Specs we’ve lost the keys to the Regalia? This will work, we just have to out-wait them.” Wearing a determined look of a seasoned veteran of many lake/seaside battles, the Chosen King re-cast the line.

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful Dracze, errantknightess and me had a fun night of throwing prompt words at each other and hoping for the best. Keywords for this piece were: keys and gondola.


End file.
